


A Place

by EvilMuffins



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Gou Matsuouka couldn't swim.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Gou Matsuouka couldn't swim.

The pool, warm and inviting, had never held a place for her.

The snow was even worse. Cold and heavy, even farther from the ideal element for a girl who would rather flip through a magazine filled with muscles, rather than build any of her own.

Foot connecting with an icy patch, Gou slid face-first into a pile of frigid slush.

“Gou-kun!” A voice came through her earmuffs. “Are you alright?”

Reaching a hand down, Seijuurou hoisted her back up.

Warm and inviting, the hand that enveloped her own definitely held a place for Gou Matsuoka.


End file.
